


Feelings

by apprepuff



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Incest, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, felix experiences an Emotion, i wrote this at 1 am, whoops lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apprepuff/pseuds/apprepuff
Summary: Felix, Ted, and Kid stop at the convenience store. Felix has a short crisis.





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> what the hell is the ship name for this? huxleycest? felidore? felited? tedix? whatever it’s my newest hyperfixation
> 
> can you tell that titles aren’t my strong suit
> 
> anyway i’m literal garbage and i fear no god of yours, enjoy

“Give me one of those.”

Felix snatched the pack of gum out of his brother’s hand, pulling a strip out and popping it into his mouth before shoving the small box back. Ted looked surprised, leaning against the store shelf.

“You could have waited, like, two seconds, and I’d have given you one myself.”

“Two seconds too long, Teddy.”

Ted laughed a bit. “Just get a damn popsicle, Felix.”

The blue-shirted boy reached into the freezer box and pulled out an orange freezie, closing it quickly and rushing to the cashier. Kid was waiting for the twins at the counter, having bought some instant ramen and what looked like nine chocolate bars.

“Do you really need that much chocolate?” the rich boy scoffed.

“Yes.”

“Fair enough.” Felix dropped his freezie and a bag of sour candies on the counter, pulling a few coins out of his pocket and turning around to look in the direction that he had come from. “Teddy, let’s go.”

“Getting something, hold on!”

The older twin grumbled something before beginning to tap his foot. That brother of his was always taking too long on everything.

Within a few moments, Ted was at the counter, paying for two bags of Maltesers, a large freezie, a packet of Kool-Aid, and another pack of gum, almost out on his first one. The store owner rang up their total, which was easily covered by their combined allowances, and the three kids left the convenience store after saying goodbye.

“I like that guy,” Kid hummed, opening a chocolate bar.

“He’s okay,” Felix mumbled absently. “I still don’t know my way around your middle-class neighbourhood.”

“Don’t worry about that. Let’s just get back to my place.”

Kid sped up slightly, taking the lead and leaving the blond in the dust with his twin brother. Oh. Great.

Not only did Felix and Ted not get along at _all,_ but the blue-clad boy had actually been trying to _avoid_ being alone with Teddy at all costs. Not only was he annoying and unprofessional, but his presence stirred unwelcome and confusing feelings that his brother couldn’t recognize.

He had described the sensation to Kid before. “It feels fluffy, like my chest is made of clouds. But it feels like being stabbed at the same time, and the more you try to stop the bleeding, the more blood comes out. It gets worse all of the time, and I hate it, because it feels both right and wrong at the same time and it messes with my senses.”

Kid had known nothing about the feeling, but was willing to help Felix find someone who did. The older twin had expressed his gratitude, and that had been that.

But the feeling had been getting so, so much worse lately. The rich boy was glad that Ted was so socially oblivious, because otherwise he would definitely notice his twin staring at him. He was probably being creepy, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away.

Teddy’s eyes were bright for someone who hid so much sadness. His hair was neatly combed, the shade of his shirt brought out his tie, and the small smile on his face brought a feeling that Lily had called “butterflies”.

Felix turned his head away and huffed, drawing the attention of his brother.

“Is something wrong, Felix?”

“It’s nothing, Teddy. Go about your business.”

Not bothering to ask again, thank God, Ted let it be and popped another piece of gum into his mouth. His brother silently signalled with his hand to pass him one, and the younger twin obeyed. When their hands touched slightly, Felix felt a sparking feeling. He ignored it and walked ahead to join Kid, who noticed his distress.

“Is the feeling back?”

“Yes. Yes, it is. And it’s getting awful.”

“Chill. We’ll find someone to help you out.”

“I hope so.”

As Ted walked up and whisked away Kid’s attention, rambling about the newest Monstermon games, Felix put a hand to his cheek. His face was warm, and probably flushed too.

_«What’s wrong with me?»_


End file.
